


Behind your Ice

by TheWhiteStallion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Jasper, BAMF Rose, F/M, Freundschaft siegt über alles, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hugo und Lily sind PIC, James ist für immer traurig, Lorca ist ein teddybär, M/M, Minor Character Death, Next-Gen, Rosie weiß alles, Snape ist der beste, albus ist Vollzeit schüchtern, alive!Snape, armer albus, armer james, bamf Lily und hugo, die JLL-squad, lugion, mysteriöser OC, partners in crime, reiß dich mal zusammen scorp, scorpi ist ein Idoit, und Halbzeit tomate, und ein Playboy, wir lieben dich trotzdem al
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteStallion/pseuds/TheWhiteStallion
Summary: Endlich beginnt das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts.Für Albus und seine Freunde scheint alles ganz normal an zu fangen. Doch wird es auch so bleiben? Oder wird sich plötzlich alles ändern? Gefühle spielen verrückt und es kommt  zu Freundschaft und mehr zwischen den Häusern. Ein mysteriöser neuer Schüler bringt alles durcheinander, gefährdet sogar die Freundschaft zwischen Albus und Rosie. Und warum ist Scorpius so hinter dem Neuen hinterher? Was ist mit Draco passiert? Und vor allem WAS ZUR HÖLLE SIND DAS FÜR VERDAMMTE GRÜNE AUGEN??





	

Albus POV

Da stand er, anmutig, stolz und elegant. Wie immer. Wie konnte man einfach nur dastehen und dabei so perfekt aussehen? Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass er mich anguckte. Nicht kalt und verschlossen, wie sonst immer, sondern seltsam offen und ... warm?! Und dann ging er auf mich zu. Schritt für Schritt kam er näher. Ich schloß die Augen, konnte jedoch jede seiner Bewegungen spüren. Mein Körper reagierte auf ihn. Mein Herz fing an zu rasen. Dicht vor mir blieb er stehen, sodass uns nur noch Zentimeter trennten. Ich spürte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht und konnte nicht verhindern, dass auch meiner schneller wurde. Eine federleichte Berührung an meiner Wange ließ einen Schauer durch meinen ganzen Körper gehen. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass das hier gerade wirklich passierte. Also öffnete ich die Augen… und verlor mich sofort in seinen tiefschwarzen. „Scorpius…“, seufzt ich, aber ich wusste schon gar nicht mehr, was ich sagen wollte. Er brachte meine ganze Welt durcheinander, er ließ mich meinen Verstand verlieren, er ließ mich alles vergessen. Es gab nur noch ihn und mich. Jetzt spürte ich eine zweite Berührung. Er hielt mein Gesicht sanft zwischen seinen Händen und beugte sich zu mir runter. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte voller Erwartung auf das, was jetzt kommen würde und als seine weichen Lippen endlich auf meine trafen,stockte mein Atem und ich konnte die Welle des Verlangens nach ihm nicht mehr zurück halten und presste mich an ihn. Auch ihn schien das nicht kalt zulassen, denn seine Bewegungen wurden ebenfalls verlangender. Er schob mich rückwärts, bis ich mit meinem Rücken an die Wand stieß. Ich presste ihn weiter an mich und konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Als er mit der Zunge über meine Lippen fuhr und um Einlass bat, öffnete ich bereitwillig meinen Mund und vergrub meine Hände in seine Haare.Seine Bewegungen wurden nun gröber und er schob seine Hände unter mein T-Shirt um mit seinen Fingerspitzen über meinen Bauch zu streicheln. Sofort reagierte mein Körper, schickte eine prickelnde Gänsehaut auf meine Haut und ich seufzte wohlig gegen seine Lippen. Es war perfekt. Noch besser als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Unsere Lippen bewegten sich synchron gegeneinander, unsere Zungen kämpften miteinander, unsere Stimmen sangen ein Lied. Zwischen uns schien es regelrecht zu vibrieren. Doch… Moment mal! Vibrieren? So heftig? Was zum…??, schreckte ich auf und saß in einem Abteil im Zug auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. Enttäuscht seufzte ich. Nur ein Traum, aber dafür ein echt guter, dachte ich. Das jedoch war nicht der erste dieser Art. Und das setzte mir ganz schön zu, denn ja, ich, Albus Severus Potter war in Scorpius verliebt, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Eisprinz und größter Aufreißer der Schule. Das Problem war nur, dass ich für ihn nicht zu existieren schien. Er behandelte mich wie Luft und das, obwohl wir seit 5 Jahren in der selben Klasse waren, im selben Quidditchteam spielten und den selben Gemeinschaftsraum teilten. Bis vor einem Jahr haben wir uns sogar in einem Schlafraum geschlafen. Doch schon seit dem Ersten mal, als wir uns kennengelernt haben, tat er so, als ob ich nicht da wäre und seit diesem mal war ich ihn in verliebt. Am Anfand dachte ich, dass das vorbei gehen würde. Aber es blieb. Egal wie oft er mich verletzte in dem er andere abschleppte. Egal wie oft er mich enttäuschte, indem er mich ignorierte. Egal was passiert ist. Ich habe ihn immer geliebt, ich werde ihn wahrscheinlich immer lieben und deshalb werde ich nicht aufgeben. Wow. Wenn meine Eltern das jetzt hören würde. Mein Dad wäre stolz auf meine Loyalität. Meine Mom wäre stolz auf meinen Kampfgeist. Doch sie werden nie davon erfahren. Ich hatte zu viel Angst davor, ihnen das zu erzählen, weil zwischen den Malfoys und den Potters immer eine Rivalität herrschte.  
Einmal hatte ich den Mut gehabt (weiß Gott woher) ihn zu fragen, warum er nicht mit mir befreundet sein will. Und was kam als Antwort? Ein kalter Blick und ein „Warum sollte ich? Potters und Malfoys sind keine Freunde!“ Ich war darauf hin rot angelaufen. Das tat ich immer. Bei jeder Kleinigkeit. Und das nervte. Aber was konnte ich denn dafür, dass er so verdammt interessant, attraktiv und… mhm… sexy war?! Plötzlich riss mich ein Räuspern aus meinem Gedankenschwall. OH! Mist. Ich hatte vergessen, dass mein viel zu aufmerksamer Bruder James mir gegenüber in dem Zugabteil saß. Wie zum Teufel konnte ich das vergessen? Ach so stimmt ja… Scorpius. Bevor ich wieder abschweifte, konzentrierte ich mich lieber auf Jay und sah, dass er ein amüsiertes, triumphierendes Lächeln im Gesicht hatte. Mist! Irgendetwas hatte er mitbekommen. Oh Gott… Hatte ich etwa…? Schon bei dem Gedanken wurde ich knallrot. Und um diese ohnehin schon unangenehme Situation noch schlimmer zu machen, kam in diesem Moment Lily, meine unglaublich hartnäckige kleine Schwester, zu uns. Die Götter, falls da welche waren, mussten mich hassen, denn als sie unsere Gesichter sah, wurde sie sofort scharfsinnig und fragte: „Ui. Was ist denn hier los?“ Ich ignorierte sie und guckte aus dem Fenster. Niemals würde sie das aus mir herauskriegen. Ich schielte verstohlen zu James. Hoffentlich wird er nichts sagen. Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr einschätzen. Er war in letzter Zeit ein Rätsel für mich geworden. Normalerweise traf er sich mit seinen besten Freunden Lorcan und Lysander und sie spielten unseren Nachbarn Streiche. Das war eigentlich schon immer so. Manchmal haben sie mich auch mitgenommen, aber weil ich mich nicht so gut rausreden konnte wie sie, habe ich immer den ganzen Ärger abbekommen und irgendwann die Nase voll gehabt. Aber seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres war er irgendwie anders geworden… hm… erwachsener und ruhiger.  
„Mein liebes kleines Schwesterchen“, sagte er nun und zog Lily dabei auf seine Schoß. Ich schickte heimlich Stoßgebete los, dass er nichts sagen würde und wurde unglaublicherweise erhört. „Du musst nicht immer Alles wissen. Hier,“ er gab ihr ihre Schuluniform „zieh dich lieber um. Wir sind gleich da.“ Was hatte ich verpasst? Das war ja mal so gar nicht der James, den ich kannte. Normalerweise war er doch auf Lil`s Seite. Diese schien dasselbe zu denken, denn sie guckte ein wenig enttäuscht und auch verletzt. Aber sie ging ohne Protest und ließ uns wieder mit dieser peinlichen Stimmung allein. „Danke“, sagte ich nach einiger Zeit, weil ich die Stille nicht mehr aushielt, konnte Jay aber nicht in die Augen gucken. Meine Hände waren grad irgendwie interessanter. Auf einmal rutschte er nach vorne und schütze sich mit den Unterarmen auf seine Oberschenkel. „Ist schon gut. Versprich mir nur eins Kleiner:“, Ich nickte zögerlich, „Sei vorsichtig!“ Ich blickte auf. Er hatte diesen ´wenn-er-dir-wehtut-kriegt-er-es-mit-mir-zu-tun-Blick` aufgesetzt. Ich war froh einen Bruder wie ihn zu haben, aber trotzdem verwirrte mich sein Verhalten. Es war so untypisch für ihn. Normalerweise würde er so lange rumsticheln, bis ich einer Tomate ernsthafte Konkurrenz machen könnte. Wieder fragte ich mich, was ich verpasst hatte und nahm mir vor ihn dieses Jahr genauer zu beobachten. Beobachten war zum Glück eine der wenigen Sachen, die ich gut konnte. „Al…?“ Oh. Er wartete ja immer noch auf eine Antwort. „Äh. Ja. Klar. Bin ich doch immer.“ „Gut“ Dann bekam ich noch ein schiefes Grinsen und er verließ das Abteil. Wahrscheinlich musste er seinen Vertrauensschülerpflichten nachgehen.  
Ich war nun wieder allein und ganz automatisch wanderten meine Gedanken zurück zu einem hübsch platinblonden Jungen. 

Scorpius POV 

„Hey Scorpius, hörst du mir eigentlich noch zu?“ „Hm… Ja… Was?“ Aber eigentlich interessierte mich gar nicht was Paris zu sagen hatte, eigentlich interessierte mich momentan gar nichts außer, die Unwissenheit über meinen Vater. Letzte Woche haben Leute von der Auroren-Abteilung, für die mein Vater arbeitet, angerufen und gesagt, dass die Mission, an der mein Vater beteiligt war, aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist. Seitdem fehlt jede Spur von ihm.  
Malfoys hatten normalerweise für die Probleme anderer nichts übrig, aber ich machte mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Gut, dass Großvater nicht hier war. Er hatte für Mitgefühl aller Art kein Verständnis. Manchmal dachte ich, dass es in seinem Leben nur ihn gab und er keinen einzigen Gedanken an seinen Sohn verschwendete. Auch wenn dieser ganz plötzlich verschwand. Ich sollte eigentlich daran gewöhnt sein, denn er fuhr öfter wegen seiner Arbeit weg und ließ mich mit Großvater alleine. Seit Jahren ging das schon so. Es erzog mich mehr oder weniger mein Großvater, da sich auch meine Mutter nicht für mich interessierte. Kurz gesagt meine Familie war scheiße. Genau genommen hatte ich niemanden, dem ich nicht egal war. Deshalb musste ich mit einem sehr nervtötendem Klatschweib, zahlreichen One Night Stands und gebrochenen Herzen und diesen verdammten grünen Augen zufriedengeben. Diese Augen, die mich jede Nacht im Traum besuchen und von denen ich nicht wusste zu wem sie gehörten. So langsam fingen sie an mich zu nerven. Irgendwann würde ich noch verrückt werden, wenn sie nicht bald verschwanden. Aber das schienen diese nicht zu beabsichtigen. Also schlug ich mir weiterhin die Nächte um die Ohren, indem ich willige Jungen und Mädchen vögelte um mich abzulenken und ein wenig Spaß zu haben. Die Einzigen, die ich aus unserem Haus noch nicht hatte, waren Paris und Potter. Aber auf beide war ich nicht wirklich scharf. Paris war die Tochter von Pansy Parkinson und weil unsere Eltern befreundet waren, ließ ich es zu ,dass sie sie ihre Zeit mit mir vergeudete. Damit war sie auch die Einzige, dir vor mir sicher war. Und Potter war einfach Potter und damit für mich total uninteressant. „Mickey war gestern so ein Schatz…“, riss Paris mich aus meinen Gedanken und brachte mich damit auf eine neue Idee. Ich hatte schon lange Zeit nichts mehr mit einem Jungen gehabt. Ich könnte Mick mal wieder abschleppen. Also stand ich auf um ihn zu suchen. Ich sagte Paris, dass ich schon zum Vertrauensschlüertreffen vorging und trat aus dem Abteil. 

Lily POV

„Ihr seid nervig! Sucht euch gefälligst ein Zimmer!“ Sagte ich zu Hugo und Lorcan, die ihre Hände (und Lippen) nicht voneinander lassen konnten. „Aww. Die Kleine ist eifersüchtig.“ „Du brauchst unbedingt nen Freund, Lils!“ „Ach halt die Klappe, Hugo.“, erwiderte ich wenig begeistert, da die letzte Person, vor der ich über dieses Thema reden wollte, neben mir saß. Zufälligerweise Lorcan´s Bruder und mein heimlicher Schwarm, Lysander. Hugo und ich waren schon Ewigkeiten beste Freunde und seit er und Lorcan letztes Jahr zusammen gekommen sind musste ich gezwungenermaßen Zeit mit seinem Zwillingsbruder verbringen, denn die beiden Geschwister waren genauso unzertrennlich wie Hugo und ich. Die Turteltäubchen begannen wieder sich gegenseitig zu verschlingen. Ich bewunderte die beiden zwar dafür, dass sie so öffentlich zueinander standen aber langsam wurde es mir doch zu viel. „Jetzt reichts! Raus ihr beiden!“ Sie lösten sich wiederstrebend voneinander. Hugo sah mich mit roten Wangen und glänzenden Augen an, dann zwinkerte er und wandte sich grinsend an Lorcan: „Komm wir gehen gucken was draußen los ist, Babe!“ Damit zogen sie ab und ich war mit Lysander allein. Verdamt das hatte ich nicht bedacht… Das gibt Rache, Hugo, fluche ich gedanklich und schrecke zusammen, als Lysander sich auf die Bank mir gegenüber setzt und sich breit macht. Gott wie konnte man nur so sexy sein.“Warum so schreckhaft Potter?“, neckte er mich und ich verdammte ihn dafür, dass ich ihn dadurch nur umso heißer fand. Trotzdem war meine Antwort kühl: „War halt in Gedanken, Scamander!“ „Gedanken an mich ohne Shirt und Hose?“ Konnte der Typ Telephatie? „Nein Gedanken an die Prüfungen!“ „Ja klar!“, grinste er mich anzüglich an und ich musste seinem intensiven Blick ausweichen, damit meine Hormone nicht mit mir durchgingen. Wir schwiegen beide und ich wunderte mich was er tat, als er die Beine hochzog und die Augen schloss. „Dir ist schon klar, dass wir gleich da sind?!“ „Yeah. Aber wenn ich müde bin“, er gähnte, „dann schlaf ich auch.“ „Vielleicht hättest du gestern einfach nicht so lange feiern sollen“, Murmele ich, wobei ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er das noch hörte, denn er schien schon wegzudriften. Seine Atmung ging ruhiger. Seine Brust sengte sich gleichmäßig und sein Gesicht wurde friedlich. Er sah süß aus wenn er schlief. Jedenfalls dachte ich, dass er das tat. Deshalb zuckte ich zusammen als er noch meinte: „Nacht Lils!“ Meine Augen weiteten sich. Oh Gott. Ich musste mich verhört haben! Er würde mich niemals `Lil s´nennen. Ich war für ihn doch eigentlich einfach nur `Potter`. Nacht Lils…. das klang irgendwie so intim, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekam. Während der restlichen Fahrt starrte ich ihn einfach weiter an und dachte weiter über diese verwirrenden Worte nach, bis ich zu dem Schluss kam, dass ich wahrscheinlich auch zu wenig geschlafen hatte und alles nur Einbildung war.

 

Scorpius POV

Ich wanderte auf der Suche nach Mick durch die Gänge. Ich hoffte ihn bald zu finden, denn ich brauchte wirklich schnell eine Ablenkung. Diese verdammten grünen Augen wollten einfach nicht verschwinden. Immer wieder tauchten sie vor meinem geistigen Auge auf. Das schlimmste aber war, dass sie dieses Gefühl in mir hervorriefen. Dieses komische Kribbeln und ich nicht wusste, was das bedeutete. Und dazu kam auch noch die Sorge um meinen Vater. Er war so ziemlich der einzige, der sich ein wenig um mich scherte. „Gott…“ seufzte ich als ich dann auch noch Weasley und Scamander sah ,die mal wieder nicht die Finder von einander lassen konnten. Jetzt lösten sie sich jedoch ein Stück und die Feuerkopfratte grinste mich an. „Scorpius, wie schön dich zu sehen!“ meinte er sarkastisch. „Ach komm. Lass stecken. Habt ihr Mick gesehen?“ Der genervte Unterton in meiner Stimme und das böse Funkeln in meinen Augen konnten das Wiesel jedoch nicht davon abhalten mich weiter zu reizen. „Hast du das denn nicht mitbekommen? Er hat sich vorhin aus dem Zug gestürzt. Angeblich hat er ein rosa Einhorn gesehen, dass ihn zu sich gerufen hat.“ Am liebsten hätte ich ihm jetzt diesel widerwärtige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewaschen, aber Lorcans Blick hielt mich davon ab. Er war stärker und bei einer Prügelei würde ich auf jeden Fall den Kürzeren ziehen. Also warf ich beiden einen Todesblick zu, drehte mich um und stieß prompt mit einem jüngeren Schüler zusammen. „Wozu hast du deine Augen!?“ fuhr ich ihn wütend an. „E-Es t-ut mir leid!“ stotterte der kleinere ängstlich. Ich schubste ihn grob zu Seite und rauschte in den nächsten Waggon. Plötzlich ging ein Abteil auf und ein ernst blickender James kam heraus. Er bemerkte mich und glotzte mich stumm und abschätzend an. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Potter in dem Abteil sitzen , aber ,wie immer, ignorierte ich ihn und fuhr James an: „Was glotzt du so?!“ Dieser warf jedoch seinem jüngeren Bruder nur einen warnenden Blick zu und ging ohne mich weiter zu beachten. Scheiße, dachte ich, wo ist Mick verdammt?! Wenn ich ihn nicht bald finde, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren. Ich wollte nicht so tief sinken, dass ich mit Potter.. Was?! NEIN! Ich werde niemals mit Potter… Ich. muss. Mick. finden!  
Zwei Waggons weiter im Snack-Abteil fand ich ihn endlich. Er saß zusammen mit ein paar anderen Slytherins an einem der Tische und trank Kürbissaft. Ich hatte keine Lust auf viele Gespräche, deshalb blieb ich einfach stehen und wartete bis er mich sah. Als sein Blick auf mich fiel, nickte ich ihm zu, drehte mich um und ging wieder. „Scorp, was gibts?“ Ich wusste, dass er mir folgen würde, also lief ich einfach weiter und ignorierte ihn. „Hey! Scorp?“ Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Scorpius…“ weiter kam er nicht mehr, denn ich hatte endlich ein leeres Abteil gefunden, zog ihn dort rein und presste hart und verlangend meine Lippen auf seine. Erst war er erschrocken und ich spürte, dass er hin und her überlegte ob er Paris betrügen sollte oder nicht. Letztendlich schien er sich jedoch nicht von mir trennen zu können, denn er erwiderte den Kuss. Tja ich war einfach zu heiß. Dieser Gedanke ließ mich schmunzeln, was Mick dazu brachte seine Lippen zu öffnen, sodass ich meine Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten lassen konnte. Er stöhnte leise und als ich meine Hände unter sein T-Shirt fahren ließ ,war es vorbei mit ihm. Er sackte zusammen und zog mich dabei mit auf die Bank, die zum Glück hinter ihm war. Auch wenn ich mittlerweile schon mit sovielen Jungs und Mädchen geschlafen hatte, freute ich mich immer noch tierisch, dass ich so eine Wirkung auf sie hatte, dass sie es sogar vergaßen, dass sie gar keine Singles mehr waren. Vielleicht sollte ich mich mehr zurückhalten mit dem Verführen, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Und ich hatte noch nicht einmal Schuldgefühle. Das war das tolle daran, Singel zu sein. Man konnte Vögeln mit wem man wollte, ohne sich schuldig fühlen zu müssen. Obwohl… ich hätte auch dann keine Schuldgefühle, wenn ich in einer Beziehung wäre. Und genau bei diesem Gedanken fielen mir diese fucking grünen Augen wieder ein. Könnte ich diese treuen, liebenden Augen einfach so hintergehen? Könnte ich… „Scorp…“ riss mich Micks stöhnen aus dem Kopf. Achja.. Ich verführte ja gerade den festen Freund meiner besten Freundin. Thoose.Damn.Eyes! Ich widmete mich Micks Hose, um mich von ihnen abzulenken und keine Minute später lag er komplett nackt mit einer deutlichen Erektion vor mir, was mich wieder komplett in die Realität zurück holte, denn er war heiß. Verdamt heiß. Paris hatte einen guten Geschmack, was Jungs angeht. Ihn als Freund und dann auch noch mich als Kumpel. Was will man mehr?! „Scorp… ?!“ In seiner Stimme konnte ich Lust und Verzweiflung hören, was mich sehr amüsierte, aber als ich merkte, wie hungrig sein Blick über meinen Körper schweifte, zog ich mein T-Shirt aus und setzte mich auf seinen Schoß. Dann begann ich wieder ihn zu küssen und bewegte meine Hüfte gegen seine Erektion. Er stöhnte im Takt meiner Bewegungen und ich spürte, dass es nun auch in meiner Hose verdammt eng wurde also ließ ich sie mir von ihm ausziehen. Wir lagen auf der viel zu engen Bank und rieben unsere schweißnassen Körper aneinander. „Scheiße. Scorp hast du Gleitgel und Kondome?“ Fuck. Ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass ich es auf der Zugfahrt mit einem Jungen treiben würde also hatte ich keine fucking Gleitcreme mit. Gut dann musste es halt ohne gehen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Nur Kondome“ Am Ende taten es der Schweiß und ein bisschen Spucke auch und der Sinn der Sache war erfüllt. Die Augen waren nicht länger im Vordergrund meiner Gedanken. Ich bedankte mich mit einem leichten unschuldigen Kuss bei Mick und ging dann aus dem Abteil um Paris zu suchen. Der Zug war mittlerweile angekommen, deshalb war es voll und hektisch auf den Gängen und ich musste mir brutal ein Weg durch die Mengen bahnen bis…

Albus POV

*Rums! Kreisch! Polter Polter Bum* „Scheiße“ Stille… bis auf einmal ein Lärm, wie in einem Quidditch-Stadium durch den Zug ging. Ich verfluchte meine Tollpatschigkeit während ich mich wieder aufrichtet. Sowas passierte aber auch echt nur mir….  
[Rückblick]  
Ich sah aus dem Fenster und erkannte, dass wir fast da waren, also stand ich auf, um meinen Koffer auf den Gang zu stellen. Meinen verdammt schweren Koffer, wohlgemerkt. Ich wollte ihn nach draußen schieben, wo schon viele andere Schüler darauf warteten aussteigen zu können, aber der er bewegte sich nicht. Ich ging ein Stück zurück und schubste den Koffer auf den Gang. Mit mehr Schwung als eigentlich beabsichtigt war, traf er einen anderen Schüler, der zu Boden ging („Scheiße“) und die, die vor und hinter ihm standen mit zu Boden riss oder zur Seite schubste. Ich, mittendrin, kam mir vor, wie in einem stürmischen Meer. Plötzlich wurde es für einen Moment, indem alle realisierten was passiert war, totenstill, bis ein tosendes Gekreische began. [Rückblick ende]  
Irgendjemand rief seine Katze, ein anderer seine Ratte und irgendwo suchte jemand nach einer verlorengegangenen Socke. Dazu kam das empörte Schreien nach dem Auslöser dieser kleinen Massenpanik. Und dann hörte ich eine wohlbekannte Stimme, die laut rufend Ordnung in die ganze Sache zu bringen versuchte. „Hey…Pass doch auf! Mein Gott! Zu blöd zum gerade aus laufen oder was? …. Haltet alle mal eure Klappen!!“ Seine wunderschöne Stimme übertönte alle anderen und es wurde wieder still. Jetzt, wo nicht mehr alle probierten ihre Gliedmaßen und Socken zu verteidigen, sah Scorpius aus wie ein Engel, der über allen stand. Ich starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Als mir das bewusst wurde, senkte ich schnell den Kopf und probierte mal wieder hoffnungslos nicht rot anzulaufen. Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass ich passend zu meiner Leuchtend roten Farbe auch noch eine Aufschrift trage `Achtung! Hier ist ein Tollpatsch!`oder so, dachte ich beschämt. „Was soll die Scheiße?“ fragt er jetzt. Seine distanzierte und kühle Stimme brachten mich wider meinem Willen dazu, hochzugucken. Er musste wirklich ein Engel sein mit seiner unnahbaren Schönheit. Aber plötzlich bemerkte ich die verwuschelten Haare, die rot gefärbten Wangen und die nur schnell rübergeworfenen Sachen. Er hatte es schon wieder getan. Er hatte schon wieder irgendjemanden gevögelt. Diese Erkenntnis versetzte mir einen Schmerzhaften Stich und ließ mich zusammenzucken. Ich wendete schnell wieder den Blick ab, denn es tat höllisch weh ihn so heiß und unerreichbar zu sehen. Ich band mir meinen Schuh zu, der während der Rangelei aufgegangen war. „Was ist hier passiert, verdammt nochmal?“ ich spürte plötzlich seinen Blick auf mir und erstarrte. Hoffentlich würde er mich jetzt nicht vorführen und noch mehr runter machen. Aber was sollte ihn davon abhalten. Ich traute mich nicht aufzuschauen und meine Wangen glühten. „ Jeder nimmt sich jetzt seine Sachen und geht“ Der bestimmende Unterton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und nach kurzer Zeit war der Gang wieder normal. Außer mir und Scorpius waren nur noch ein paar andere Schüler da, also stand ich auf. Bevor ich mich jedoch wieder meinen verdammten Koffer widmete warf ich ihm noch einen kurzen Schüchternen Blick zu und sah das er mich ausdruckslos musterte. Sein Verhalten verwirrte mich zutiefst. Erst half er mir aus der Patsche und dann ignorierte er mich ausnahmsweise mal nicht. Vollkommen verwundert stammelte ich noch ein leises „D-Dank-e“ bevor ich mich so schnell es, ohne eine weitere Massenpanik auszulösen, ging, aus dem Staub machte.

Lysander POV

`Vielleicht hättest du gestern einfach nicht solange feiern sollen.`Ich dachte über ihre Worte nach. Irgendwie klang sie ein wenig… verärgert. Verärgert darüber, dass ich lange mit anderen Mädchen unterwegs gewesen bin? War sie eifersüchtig? Meine kleine Lily war eifersüchtig, leuchtete es mir plötzlich ein, während ich immer mehr in den Schlaf driftete. Die Gedanken an Lily ließen mich ruhig und zufrieden werden und ich schlief mit ihrem Gesicht in meinen Kopf ein. 

 

Lily POV

Ich sah Lysander beim Schlafen zu. Er war so schön und sah so friedlich aus. Die Tür ging auf und Alice Longbottom sah mich an „Hast du vielleicht meine Ratte gesehen?“ „Ach Alice“ lachte ich. Das war typisch für sie. Ich hatte mal gehört, dass sie das von ihrem Vater geerbt hat. Aber weil ich die Ratte nicht gesehen hatte, wünschte ich ihr einfach nur viel Glück beim Weitersuchen. Ich wollte mit Lys wieder alleine sein, denn mir war Aufgefallen, wie schnell seine Atmung auf einmal ging und wie stark sein Körper angespannt war. Er musste einen Alptraum haben. Ich beugte mich besorgt über ihn und strich ihm beruhigend über die Stirn. Seine Mimik veränderte sich immer wieder und ich musste unwillkürlich lachen. Plötzlich rief er nach mir. Ich erstarrte und hörte Augenblicklich auf. „Lily! Wo bist du?Es tut mir leid!“ Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen „Lys. Hey. Ich bin da.“ redete ich leise auf ihn ein, während ich die Tränen sanft mit dem Daumen wegstrich und mich wunderte, was ihm leid tat. Und nach einer kurzen Weile schien er sich wieder zu entspannen. „Lily“ flüstert er erleichtert. Ich genoss es. Seine Nähe, seine Stimme, die mich sogar mit dem Vornamen rief. Es war perfekt. Aber er träumte. Es war nicht real. Ein übermächtiges Verlangen ihn zu küssen überkam mich. Ich senkte meinen Kopf. Sein warmer Atem verursachte mir eine Gänsehaut. Plötzlich ruckte der Zug, ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete auf Lysander Brust. Er erwachte schnaufend. Nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem wir uns beide der Situation bewusst wurden, fragte er mit hochgezogener Braue „Potter?“ Und da wären wir wieder beim Nachnamen, dachte ich etwas verärgert. „Wir sind da.“ Erwiederte ich einfach nur kurz angebunden, stellte mich wieder hin und ging auf Abstand. Er setzet sich auf, gähnte und wuschelte sich durch seine Haare. Zum Glück ging er nicht weiter auf gerade eben ein.

Lysander POV 

Es ist nur ein Traum,erinnerte mich die fiese Stimme in meinem Kopf plötzlich und stoppte Meine Freude, über die gerade erst gewonnen Erkenntnis. Lily war nur ein Traum für mich. Das war die Realität. Egal wie wenig ich sie mochte. Das Wissen darüber, drückte wie ein Gewicht auf meine Brust und erschwerte mir das atmen.  
Nach Luft schnappend wachte ich auf. Da war wirklich ein Gewicht auf meiner Brust. Und es starrte mich an. Lily starrte mich an. Lily lag auf mir. Sofort schossen mir tausende Fragen durch den Kopf `Hatte ich geredet? Was hatte sie mitbekommen?´Und vor allem `Warum lag sie auf mir?!`Aber statt vieler Wörter verließ mein Mund nur ein fragendes „Potter?“ und meine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. Ich verfluchte mich, dafür dass ich es einfach nicht über mich brachte, mehr zu sagen. Wieder einmal eine Chance vertan.

 

Rosie POV

Wer ist er?? Was macht er hier? Was liest er da? Warum hat er diese Wirkung auf mich? Wieso sitz er bei mir? Was denkt er, wenn ich immerzu so rot werde? Was denkt er überhaupt über mich? Woher kommt er? Wer.ist.er? Diese Fragen spukten mir schon die ganze Fahrt im Kopf herum. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen ein wenig vor zu arbeiten, aber seit ER da war, konnte ich mich auf nichts konzentrieren. Wie macht er das??? Diese neuartigen Gefühle verwirrten mich. Plötzlich ging ein Rucken durch den Zug und ich wusste, dass wir endlich wieder in Hogwarts waren. Mein Buch landete in meiner Tasche, die ich mir über die Schulter hing. Wir standen beinahe gleichzeitig auf und unsere blicke trafen sich. Während ich stockte, verzog sich einer seiner Mundwinkel zu einem Anflug eines Lächelns. Ich starrte perplex und ärgerte mich darüber das er so bezaubernd gut aussah und ich ihn einfach nicht lesen konnte. Es machte mich noch verrückter, als sich herausstellte, dass er sogar ein Gentleman war, indem er mir den Vortritt ließ. Ich bedankte mich schnell und machte mich dann mit rotem Gesicht auf den Weg noch draußen. Seine wunderschönen grünen Augen ließen mich nicht mehr los und so geschah es, dass ich auf den Bahnsteig trat und prompt mit Lily zusammen krachte. „Rosie“ maulte Lily lachend „Wo waren deine Gedanken denn?“ Ich spürte SEINEN Blick auf mir. Nein! Bitte! Das hatte er nicht gesehen! betete ich rotanlaufend in den Himmel, Lily ignorierend. Diese bemerkte natürlich worauf sich meine Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte und grinste breit „Ui.Ui. Wer ist das denn?“ Ich ignorierte sie wieder und zog sie weiter. Aber Lily war nunmal die Tochter von Ginny und Harry, keine gute Kombination, denn sie blieb einfach wie festgenagelt stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust „Du weißt, dass ich erst weiter gehe, wenn du mich aufgeklärt hast!“ sie grinst frech. Ich wusste, dass sie sowie so gewonnen hatte. Also erzählte ich ihr leise was passiert war. „Ich habe mich in das einzige Abteil gesetzt, dass noch leer war. Du weißt ja. Ich wollte mich halt schon vorbereiten“ Lily stöhnte und ich verdrehte die Augen „Solltest du auch machen.“ „Jaja. Red weiter“ Ich musste lächeln. Das war einfach typisch für Lily. „Der Junge kam irgendwann und hat sich gegenüber von mir hingesetzt und… seit dem konnte ich mich nicht mehr auf die Vorbereitung konzentrieren. Hast du seine Augen gesehen? Er hat die ganze Zeit gelesen und… Oh Gott. Ich habe ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt. Und das hat er natürlich gemerkt und immer wenn er mich dann angeguckt hat, da…“ ich wurde wieder rot „Und als wir gerade aussteigen wollten, sind wir gleichzeitig aufgestanden und er hat mich fast angelächelt und mich dann als erste rausgelassen.“ beendte ich meine Bericht und schaute nochmal zu dem Jungen, der sich jetzt eine Jacke überzog. Dann wandt ich mich etwas verlegen wieder an Lily, die mich ansah als müsste ich noch etwas sagen. „Was?“ fragend schoss meine Augenbraue nach oben. „Sein Name?“ Ihre stimme klang als wäre das das normalste der Welt zu wissen. War es ja eigentlich auch. Aber da ich es nicht wusste, schüttelte ich einfach nur verneinend den Kopf und ging in Richtung feuerroter Haare. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich sah das blonde Gegenstück von Hugo.  
Dass Hugo und Lorcan mal wieder die Finger nicht von einander lassen konnten muss ich ja nicht erwähnen. Ich ließ die Turteltäubchen ungestört und mein Blick schweifte zu Al, der gerade zu den beiden geschlurft kam und traurig aussah. Armer Albus, dachte ich mitleidig, weil ich wusste, dass er Scorpius seeehr mochte und dass dieser Al wahrscheinlich schon wieder enttäuscht hatte. Wenn da nicht bald was passieren würde, müsste ich wohl nachhelfen. Mein aufmunterndes Lächeln bemerkt er gar nicht, weil er seinen Blick auf etwas anderes richtete. Seine Miene wurde grübelnd und ich folgte seinen Augen. James stand dort ernst blickend und abwesend an irgendetwas rumfummelnd. Ich wusste, dass wir das gleiche dachten. James hatte sich verändert. Sehr verändert. Aus dem frechen, vorlauten Jungen, der gerne Streiche spielte, war ein reifer, ruhiger Nachdenker geworden.Manchmal hatte ich sogar das Gefühl, dass er depressiv wirkte. Eine bekannte Stimme rief mich aus den Gedanken und ich schmunzelte, als ich Ted sah, der mit Hagrid die aufgeregten Erstklässler zusammen sammelte. Aus den Augenwinkel bemerkte ich, dass J zusammen zuckte und sofort war meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder bei ihm, Was hatte er bloß, dachte ich besorgt. Lily räuspert sich. „Ähm… Rosie? …willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?“ fragte sie leicht irritiert und versuchte herauszufinden wo ich hinschaute. Als sie James entdeckte wurde auch ihr Blick nachdenklich, sogar etwas traurig wenn ich’s mir recht überlegte. Wir hatten es also alle bemerkt. Plötzlich hörte wir eine samtige Stimme hinter uns, die leicht ironisch verkündete „Auf ein neues Schuljahr“ Lily neben mir quietschte erschrocken auf und sprang ein Stück zur Seite. Lysander hatte also auch seinen Weg zu uns gefunden. Besagter schlenderte lässig zwischen uns durch und meinte grinsend „Deine Reaktion ehrt mich. Autogramme gibt es später. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt.“ Lily hatte sich wieder beruhigt und starrte ihm mit ihrem Todesblick hinterher. „Kein Bedarf Scamander“ Ich schmunzelte amüsiert, eigentlich hatte Lily mir ja noch gar nichts gesagt, aber ich wusste schon Ewigkeiten, dass sie Hals über Kopf in den Blondschopf verliebt war.  
Wir Folgten ihm. Ich grinsend, Lily frustriert knurrend. „Du irrst dich Rosie. Da ist nichts.“ „Mhhhm Klar“ antwortete ich bedeutungsvoll, aber ließ das Thema dann fallen, weil wir bei den anderen fünf angekommen waren. Zusammen verließen wir den Bahnsteig nach dem wie Hagrid begrüßt und Ted und ihm viel Glück mit den Kleinen gewünscht hatten. Mir viel auf, dass James sich dabei sehr im Hintergrund hielt und den Blick gesenkt hatte. Doch als wir uns zu den Kutschen begaben, war von dieser Stimmung nichts mehr zu spüren. Er wirkte einfach nur noch ruhig.  
Wie immer hatten wir eine Kutsche für uns. Wir setzten uns hin und meine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem wunderschönen geheimnisvollen Jungen.

Scorpius POV 

Idiotischer Trottel! Noch nicht mal einen ganzen Tag weg von zuhause und schon eine Massenpanik ausgelöst. Wie kann man nur so tollpat… Und ich helfe ihm auch noch. Wieso habe ich ihm geholfen?! ich hatte ihn mal wieder so schön vorführen können… aber… verdammt was ist los mit mir?!, dachte ich aufgebracht, während ich aus dem Zug ausstieg und über den Bahnsteig eilte. Meine kalte Miene und meine bestimmten Schritte machten mir den Weg frei, sodass ich fast ohne weiter Beschwerden zu den Kutschen kam, aber plötzlich blitzten diese verdammten grünen Augen wieder auf. Ich keuchte, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte nach vorne, wo das grün die Dunkelheit gerade eben noch aufgehellt hatte, bis ich nach vorne stolperte, als etwas gegen meinen Rücken prallte. Grummelnd drehte ich mich um, um zu sehen, wer mich das so unverschämt angerempelt hatte und schloss meinen Mund wieder, den ich geöffnet hatte, um wen auch immer anzublaffen, als ich erkannte, dass es nur Paris war, die wohl meinen Windschatten ausgenutzt und nicht mit dem plötzlichen Halt gerechnet hatte. Sie grinste entschuldigend und meinte dann schulterzuckend: „Nicht meine Schuld, wenn du so plötzlich stehen bleibst. Was sollte das überhaupt?!“ Sie kam während des Redens um mich herum und stand dann so vor mir, das sie mir den Weg versperrte und mich dann in der Hoffnung auf eine spannende Antwort mit ihren leuchtenden Augen anguckte. Pah, das konnte sie vergessen Ich wollte nicht, dass sie und schon gar nicht die ganze Schule dachten, ich wäre verrückt. Ich bin nicht verrückt! Und wie um mir das Gegenteil zu beweisen, funkelte Paris mich auf einmal nicht mehr aus blauen sondern aus leuchtend grünen Augen an. Ich blinzelte schnell und zwang mein Gesicht dann wieder in eine neutrale Maske. Statt einer Antwort, ging ich stumm an Paris vorbei und setzte mich in eine der großen schwarzen Kutschen.

Albus POV

Mittlerweile waren wir in Hogwarts angekommen und genossen es wieder zusammen mit den anderen in der großen vom warmen Kerzenschein erhellten Halle zu sitzen, während Geschichten über die Ferien ausgetauscht und die neuen Schüler an ihren Tischen begrüßt wurden, bis McGonagall sich erhob und hinter das Pult trat. Die freudigen Stimmen der Kinder verstummten und es wurde langsam still in der großen Halle. Auch ich sah zu den Lehrern und wie jedes Jahr hatte ich das Gefühl, dass die große goldene Eule an dem Redepult mit ihren weit ausgebreiteten Flügeln die Schüler in ein neues Schuljahr einladen wollte. Ich warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Scorp mit dem Gedanken, dass er sich vielleicht diese Jahr für mich… Ach Quatsch, rügte ich mich jedoch schnell, bevor ich mir allzu viel Hoffnung machte. Scorpius Malfoy würde nie mehr als ein wundervoller Traum für mich bleiben. Wieso sollte er sich denn auch für mich interessieren?! Ich war… tollpatschig, weder cool, noch sportlich oder sonst irgendwas. Ich war einfach nur ein kleines tollpatschiges Nichts.  
Leise seufzend wendete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu der Schulleiterin, die mit ihrer alljährlichen Rede begonnen hatte „… möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass der verbotene Wald nicht zu betreten ist! Wer sich diesem Verbot ohne ausdrückliche Erklärung eines Lehrers widersetze, hat mit Strafen zu rechnen!“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. Dann wurde ihre Miene wieder weicher und der strenge Unterton in ihrer Stimme verschwand als sie erneut zu sprechen begann: „Weiterhin freue ich mich einen neuen Schüler an unserer Schule herzlich willkommen zu heißen.“ Sie drehte sich aufmunternd lächelnd nach links, wo ein Junge lässig an der Wand lehnte. „Dies ist Lugion Gordon aus Durmstrang.“ Eben genanter stieß sich ab und ging zu McGonagall, die schon den Hut in der Hand hatte. Ich sah Rose über die Tische hinweg heftig zusammenzucken und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, doch sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt mit rotem Kopf auf den Tisch zu starren. Also blickte ich wieder noch vorne und bemerkte gerade noch, wie er seinen Blick von uns abwendete, als er McGonagalls Aufforderung nachkam und sich auf den Holzschemel setze. Mit einer feierlichen Bewegung senkte sie den Hut auf seine braunen Haare. Für ein paar Sekunden war es still in der Halle, bis der Hut lautstark „Slytherin“ verkündete. Lugion, der selbstbewusst und still dagesessen hatte, stand auf und kam dann zu uns. Ich sah ich wie Scorpius ihn abschätzend musterte und dann Platz machte, damit er sich zu ihm setzten konnte. Stattdessen kam der Neue geradewegs auf mich zu. Er lächelte charmant und fragte mit ruhiger Stimme „Darf ich?“ Der einnehmende Ton mit dem er fragte und sein intensiver Blick dabei ließen mich leicht erröten. Ich nickte schnell und rutschte ein Stück, wobei ich den Blick von Scorp auf mir spürte, denn ich jedoch erfolgreich ignorierte, indem ich mich wieder zu der Schulleiterin wandte. Diese bedankte sich gerade leicht grinsend bei Lys, Lorc und Jay dafür, dass sie diesmal keinen ihrer berüchtigten Streiche gespielt hatten. Doch ihr entging wohl, dass Lily und Hugo sich ein Lachen nur schwer verkneifen konnten. Ich musterte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen über die anderen Tische hinweg und fragte mich leicht panisch, was sie angestellt hatten.  
Das Essen war mittlerweile auf den vier großen Tischen erschienen und die Halle wieder vom flackernden Licht der vielen Kerzen und den freudigen Stimmen der Schüler erfüllt. Scorpius hatte aufgehört mich nieder zu starren und widmete sich nun seinem mit allen möglichen Köstlichkeiten belegten Teller, wodurch er mir die Chance gab ihn heimlich anzugaffen. Wenn wir doch wenigstens Freunde sein könnten… vielleicht würde es dann nicht so weh tun…. Komplett in Gedanken versunken, steckte ich meine Hand nach dem Krug mit Kürbissaft aus, denn ich nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahr nahm. Ich schloss meine Hand, doch da war kein Henkel dazwischen. Ich zuckte leicht und kam wieder zurück in die Realität. Mein Blick ging verwundert zu der Stelle, an der meine geschlossene Faust in der Luft schwebte und die Kanne eigentlich hätte stehen sollen. Aber sie war weg. Nein … sie war nicht weg. Ich blinzelte ein paar mal um mich zu versichern, dass ich nicht träumte, aber meine Augen spielten mir keinen Streich. Die Kanne… sie… und plötzlich hörte ich auch die Musik, als ob ein schalldämpfendes Tuch in meinem Ohr gerissen wäre, drang sie vermischt mit dem Gekreische der Anderen in mein Ohr. Völlig verdattert erkannte ich, dass das Essen tanzte. Es tanzte. Das Essen tanzte. Frech und fröhlich hüpfte es zur heiteren Musik (Stellt euch dazu am besten dieses Benny Hill Theme vor. :D) durch die Halle, auf den Köpfen mancher Schüler und sogar auf dem Lehrertisch. Meine Verwirrung war nach einem Blick auf Scorps Gesicht einem schallenden Gelächter gewichen. Der Großteil der Schüler, einschließlich Lily und Hugo, die sich vor Lachen kaum halten konnten, kicherte, kreischte oder schmunzelte mindestens. Nur Scorpius nicht. Sein göttliches Antlitz war zu einer Maske des Schocks verzogen aber irgendwie war es einfach nur süß. Er war also doch auch nur ein Mensch.  
Plötzlich stieß etwas gegen mich und ich fiel unsanft zu Boden. „Hmpf“ Ich prallte mit dem Schädel auf den harten Stein und sah kurz Sterne. Leicht benommen setzte ich mich langsam auf, um wieder klar im Kopf zu werden und realisierte nur verschwommen, dass der Neue, Lugion, vor mir hockte und mit mir sprach. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und der Schleier, der mir die Sicht vernebelte und den Schall dämpfte verschwand. „..gut?“ Dass Lugion eine sehr angenehme raue Stimme hatte, war das erste was mir auffiel und als ich nicht antwortete, sondern ihn nur blöd anstarrte bekam ich noch mehr davon zu höre: „Hey? Bist du okay?“ Ich nickte immer noch leicht beduselt. „Es tut mir leid.“ er schob seien Arm unter meine Achseln um mich hochzuziehen. „Ich wurde von einer Tomate erschreckt.“ erklärte er grinsend. Auch dieses war mir sofort sympathisch und ich erwiderte es mindestens genauso belustigt. „McGonagall hat sich wohl zu früh gefreut. Ich bin Albus“ Er schüttelte meine Hand erfreut „Lugion“. Plötzlich spürte ich einen scherzhaften Stich in meine Rücken und fuhr keuchend herum. Augenblicklich hatte ich das Gefühl unter Scorpius Todesblick zu schrumpfen. Ich wich im aus, konnte ihn aber dennoch deutlich auf mir spüren. In meinem Kopf ratterte es, was war passiert?? Was hatte ich ihm getan?? Der Blick galt eindeutig mir. Keine Frage. Aber… warum?? Scorpius schwarze Augen sprühten so viel Aggression. Warum?

Scorpius POV

Die alljährige Rede unserer Schulleitern driftete wie immer einfach an mir vorbei. Da sie sowieso immer das Gleiche erzählte, hielt ich es für unnötig zuzuhören aber plötzlich wurde ihre Stimme durch die des sprechenden Hutes ersetzt der laut den Namen meines Hauses schrie. Sofort fokussierte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit dorthin, wo neben McGonagall ein attraktiver Junge zu unserem Tisch kam. Ein wirklich verdammt attraktiver… Ich scannte ihn von oben bis unten ab und als ich bei seinem Gesicht ankam kostete es mich viel Kraft meine Maske zu behalten. Er war es. Nein nicht er, sondern seine Augen. Diese verdammten grünen Augen, die mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen wollten. Ich hätte Luftsprünge machen können, da ich endlich wusste, zu wem sie gehörten, aber ich war ein Malfoy und Malfoys taten so etwas nicht. Deshalb rutschte ich ein Stück, damit er sich zu mir setzte. Aber statt meiner stummen Einladung zu folgen ging er geradewegs auf Potter zu. Was lief den bei dem verkehrt?! Ich (!) bat ihm an mich zu mir zu setzten und er entschied sich für diesen armseligen Trottel? Ich starrte ihn wütend an. Endlich hatte ich die Lösung zu meinem Problem gefunden und dann kam so ein Nichtnutz und schnappte sie mir vor der Nase wag. Sowas konnte ein Malfoy sich nicht gefallen lassen! Ich begann mir neue fiese Sprüche für Potter auszudenken, aber dann erschien das Essen und lenkte mich ab. Die tanzenden Köstlichkeiten auf meinem Teller starrte ich geschockt an, bis ich sah, wie Albus und Lugion, mein Lugion, sich die Hände gaben. Sofort ballte sich ein Gefühl der Eifersucht in meinem Magen. So ein Affe, wie dieser Potter, würde mir den Typen nicht ausspannen und um ihm das klar zu machen, warf ich ihm einen Blick zu, der Eis hätte zerbersten lassen. Potter reagierte augenblicklich und auch als er eingeschüchtert in sich zusammensank, hörte ich nicht auf ihn niederzustarren, bis Lugion sich vor ihnen stellte und Potter damit vor mir verdeckte. Er sah mich mindestens genauso vernichtend, wie eindringlich an und diese Mischung und der Fakt, dass er Potter schützte, ließen mich ihn erstaunt anstarren. Ich bemühte mich jedoch schnell darum, mich wieder zu kontrollieren. Mit einem offensichtlich Interessierten Blick musterte ich ihn genau und nickte dann leicht lächelnd auf den leeren Platz neben mir. Aber statt meiner Aufforderung nach zu kommen, dreht er sich um und kümmerte sich um Potter. Frustriert und wütend schloss ich kurz die Augen. Was sollte das?? Einem Malfoy schlug man nichts ab! Das… doch plötzlich spürte ich etwas an meine Haaren ziehen. Entsetz sprang ich auf und fuhr mir mit den Händen wie ein wilder über den Kopf. Ein Liebesapfel hatte meine Kopf als Bühne genutzt, sodass meine Haare jetzt total verklebt waren. Aufgebracht warf ich ihn quer durch die Halle und betastete dann besorgt meine Haarpracht, die mir nun stürmisch in alle Richtungen von Kopf abstand. Wer auch immer für dieses Theater verantwortlich war, würde büßen. Mißmutig sah ich mich in der Halle um, die auf einen Schlag wieder leise war. McGonagall hatte es endlich geschafft, das Essen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und forderte nun die Schüler mit ihrer strengen Stimme auf, sich zu setzten und wieder ruhig zu werden. Die Scamander-Zwillinge und Potter der Ältere waren die ersten, die ich verdächtigte doch sie schiene nichts mit der Sache zu tun zu haben. Mein Blick glitt weiter auf die breiten grinsenden Gesichter von … RothaarPotter und Weasley! Ich nahm mir vor die beiden nachdem Essen (und natürlich nachdem ich mich um meine Haare gekümmert hatte) dafür zu bestrafen. Den Rest der Zeit verbrachte ich damit Potter und mein Grünauge anzustarren, während ich meinen Bauch mit den ganzen Köstlichkeiten vollschlug, die Hogwarts Elfen zu bieten hatte.  
Ich merkte gar nicht wie sich die Halle langsam leerte. Potter und Lugion waren in ein Gespräch vertief aber es war hauptsächlich Potter der meinen Jungen mit irgendwelchem Rotz vollabberte. Da konnte dieser Nichtsnutz sich wirklich auf einen Sturm gefasst machen! Ich hatte mittlerweile aufgegessen und wollte deshalb gehen, aber kaum hatte ich mich zur Tür gewandt, hörte ich McGonagalls Stimme „Mr.Malfoy! Mr.Potter! Kommen sie bitte?“ rufen. Ich atmete genervt aus, drehte mich wieder um und ging mit großen Schritten zur Schulleitern, die die Treppen zum Lehrertisch gerade herunterkam. Potter kam kurz danach und als er mit Sicherheitsabstand neben mir stand begann die alte Hexe „Willkommen zurück, Mr.Malfoy, Mr. Potter! Wie ich sehe, haben sie beide schon Bekanntschaft mit unserem Neuankömmling gemacht. Ich würde sie deshalb bitten, ihm dabei zu helfen sich hier einzuleben.“ Sie nickte uns beiden zu und sah uns dann mit einem eindringlichen Blick an, den ich lässig erwiderte. Das war meine Chance.

„Lugion gehört mir!“ fauchte ich bedrohlich und drückt Albus mit einem Würgegriff an die Wand außerhalb der großen Halle. Wie ein kleines dummes Reh starrte er mich ängstlich an, sodass ich wusste, dass er auf mich hören würde. Ich drückte noch ein kleines bisschen fester, damit er sich daran erinnerte „Wage es dir nicht Potter!“ zischte ich dann an seinem Ohr und verschwand dann mit großen schnellen Schritten und wehendem Umhang in Richtung Kerker.


End file.
